Over You
by animemaniac202
Summary: this is based on after Sasuke left. i loved writing this! XD Sasunarunarusasu Narutoxsasuke whatever you want to call it. Fluff, and lots of it.


this is a narusasu fic. Don't read if you don't like the pairing.

Disclaimer: I own squat.

________________________________________________

_Now that it's all said and done  
I can't believe you were tthe one  
To build me up then tear me down  
Like an old aboandoned house_

Why did you leave me Sasuke? You left me sitting out in the cold. You broke my heart. I know you wanted power, but you could have gained it with me by your side. I don't want to be alone anymore Sasuke. I thought you were mine. The one to keep me company. But when you left, you took my heart and stomped on it. What you said to me before you left... I should have known.

_What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath  
I felt as if I was in way too deep  
Guess I let you get the best of me_

"Naruto. I want to be with you right now. Not anyone else." Sasuke said with a smile.

I fell into his arms and felt his warmth. I didn't want the moment to end. I wanted to be with him forever and ever. He pulled me into a kiss. That kiss was so good. I remember it as if it were yesterday. That kiss was so deep, so passionate, so...

"Naruto. I love you." He whispered into my ear.

He held me closer. I could feel myself tearing up. I tried my best not to cry.

"I... I love you too Sasuke."

_Well I never saw it coming  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know_We spent the night together, alone. I nipped his ear as he kissed my neck gently. I tugged at Sasuke's pants, trying to get them off. He pushed me into the soft bed. He tore his shirt of, then climnbed on top of me. He stared into my eyes. I stared into his. He kissed my forehead gently. Not like he usually kissed. This one, I knew, he savored.

_I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally getting better  
Now I'm pickin' up the peices  
From spending all these years  
Putting my heart back together_

He stared back into my eyes. He smiled. Not a smirky smile, but a kind and gentle smile. I smiled back. His eyes, they weren't like they usually were. They were... different. His eyes were usually cold and alone. Right now, they were happy and kind. I gave him a quick kiss then I whispered in his ear 5 words, that could never be broken.

"I hope were never apart."

_Cause the day I thought Id never get through  
I got of over you_

_You took a hammer to these walls  
Dragged the memmories down the halls  
Packed your bags, and walked away  
There was nothing I could say_

He stared at me. His eyes seemed to fill with sadness. He kissed me deeply. He then whispered in my ear.

"I promise."

I felt so happy at that moment. I just wanted to savor the moment. I never wanted the night to end. I never wanted my life to end. I never wanted my love with Sasuke to end.

_And when you slammed the front door shut  
A lot of others opened up  
So did my eyes, so I could see  
That you never were the best for me_

That night was the best night we had ever had. I slept in his arms while he hugged me tight. I could hear him talking in his sleep. I thought what he was saying wasn't true. He was saying that he was sorry and that he loved me. I wondered why at the moment. But I just passed it off as a bad dream. I shouldn't have...

_Well I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time ago  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, More than you know _

I woke to nothing. Just me in a cold... empty bed. I checked the kitchen, the bathroom, every room in the house. You weren't there. I got dressed and chased after you. _'You promised me!'_ I thought to myself. I got to the valley of the end. You stood there, with that mark on your face. I pounced on you.

_"_Why? Why did you tell me that last night?" I cried.

_I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally getting better  
Now I'm picking up the peices  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together_

Tears ran down my face. You didn't answer me. I shook you senseless asking you 'why'. You picked me up and threw me over the edge. A battle between you and me began. We fought with all of our hearts. The foxes chakra eventuall yconsumed me. You let the mark consume you. I used my rasengan against your chidori. We clashed. All I could think was that I had failed.

I layed there, unconcious. You knew I could hear you. I couldn't see your expression at all. If you were to leave, I would at least want to say goodbye. But instead, you just stood there. It started to rain. Your arm began to pulse with pain and you fell on top of me. You looked at me, I could feel your tears dripping onto my face. You were crying.

You went to my ear and whispered something so faint.

_Well I'm putting my heart back together  
Cause I got over you  
I got over you  
I got over you_

"I love you Naruto. I always will. But, for now. I must get over you. I must get over this feeling I have whenever I'm with or even near you. I just have to get over you. I couldn't see your face when I told you I was leaving and never coming back. I'm so sorry..." Sasuke whispered.

He stood up and left. I cried. My subconcious knew what was going on. I knew what was going on. I wanted to go with you Sasuke, I just wish you would have taken me with you. Why Sasuke... why?

_The day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you_

Sasuke, for now, I'm over you. But just because I love you, and I know that we shall see each other again.

"Sas...uke, I'm... over... you"

___________________________________________________________

So sad... *crys* but if you liked it then please tell me!! pretty please with sugar on top?!!!! XD X3

R&R!!


End file.
